Once Upon a Halloween
by Alice In Transylvania
Summary: Inuyasha's going to Kagome's school (sometimes, and has quite the rival. It's getting close to halloween, and Inuyasha and his rival, Kana, have both entered the costume contest! Who's going to win, and what will happen (getting dramatic I'm not good at s


Once Upon a Halloween

By: Alice In Trannsylvania

About the story: Things are a little different than in the show. Inuyasha is (sometimes) going to Kagome's school, and the school got rid of the 'uniform' rule, but it was still highly recommended to wear one, but only the 'goodie-goodies' do. Kagome doesn't, though. Anyway, I have my own characters in here, so yeah. Anyways, I hope whoever reads this likes it! Oh, by the way, I have some awesome shirts that I didn't make up in here, but my friends have, so yeah.

Bye, Alice In Trannsylvania

P.s, BEWARE! There are cuss words, and if you're a Kagome or Kikiyo person, you should not read this, I hate Kagome & Kikiyo. So, there you have it J

Kana spotted the person she was looking for; Inuyasha. She shoved him against the lockers in their school hallway. "Kana…" he growled. She smirked. "Kitty,heard your entering the costume contest. Good luck. You'll need it, since you _are_ competing against me." She said smugly. "Just because you're the Goth girl doesn't mean you'll win! D-did you say… kitty? Do you…" Inuyasha said. 2 girls walked up to them, punk'd (No, not the MTV show… the way their dressing) up. "Kana don't pick on the poor, defenseless preppies." One of them said. Kana looked at them. "I am _not _preppy!" Inuyasha snapped, turning his attention to Kana. He really wasn't preppy. "Get you're hands _off me_, Goth girl." Inuyasha said, pushing Kana back. Kana glared at him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Inuyasha turned and smiled, while blushing. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "C'mon, Inuyasha wants to be with his girl-friend." Kana said, in a slightly jealous tone.

At Kana's house

5:00pm

Kana, and her 2 friends Riei and Yuki walked into her bedroom, dropping her backpack and walking into 'The Darkness', as a few of her guy friends called it, because it was black with a light grey trim. It had a light grey trim because she had a black light, and she liked things to glow when it was on (It was on at the moment). You couldn't see the black part of the wall because it was completely covered in posters and drawings and clippings from magazines. The carpet was the kind that you could just sink your feet into. Her bed had a canopy over it that was kind of fishnet-ey but you could see a Gothic hello kitty on the right and left sides. Her blankets were plain black, but her pillow cases were a Gothic hello kitty print. Kana was wearing a dress that went to 5in below her knees in the front but the back was longer, and the bottom of the dress was tattered. It was black, grey, and white, and she wore a leather corset-like over thing. The top of the dress looked like it used to have shoulders, but they were ripped out (so it looked like a tank top but… not because the sleeves went to just below her elbows..) and the bottom of the sleeves were ripped, also. She wore a fishnet undershirt and nylons, and her combat boots went 3in above her ankles and were missing laces. Kana had long, beautiful dark blood-red hair and stunning lavender-ish blue-ish eyes. Riei was wearing pants that were black and red with lots of chains, straps and zippers on them. Her shirt was tight, black and said 'People like you are the reason people like me are on medication.' In red. She had long black hair and the same color of eyes as Kana's hair. Yuki was wearing the same kind of pants only black and blue, and they were capri's. She had on black and blue skater shoes, and her shirt was red and had the Emilly the Strange cat, which was licking it's lips, with a spider on it, and it said in black 'The itsy-bitsy spider can't climb up the spout anymore.'.

She had short gelled black hair with a blue Mohawk down the center and cool (not as in awesome, as in like, cool grey or something) blue eyes. "Hey Yuki, looks like Kana's got a little 'crush'." Riei said, and started giggling along with Yuki. Kana glared at the 2 of them. "I'd need a heart and soul to love, you know I have neither." Kana said in a fakey-goth voice, and then started laughing with them. "But I really don't like him, it's actually the opposite. I _hate_ him." Kana complained. "Oh, c'mon, you can tell us anything. You like him, huh?" Yuki asked. "No-ho, I do _not_ like him. And I _do_ tell you everything." Kana said. "So, about Halloween, should we beg my aunt to haunt her house? We could pull a prank on Inuyasha! I could get him to come. He's such an idiot he'd fall for the 'Oho, you're scared' thing. But let's go costume shopping,


End file.
